Here We Go Again!
by hikari-nya-o.o
Summary: Fem.Ryoma and Fem.Tsuna are now both dead, but their ancestors gave them a second chance...at each others life! What will happen? Will new romance be find? Will they find their lost memory? SUMMARY CHANGE! Chapter six now up!
1. Death

Hi everyone, this is my very first fanfic, so there might some spelling errors, if so pls correct me. Same with the description of the characters, correct me and bear with me. Ryoma and Tsuna will be both gender bender and also some ooc-ness.

normal talking...

_normal talking in dreams or memory... _

**people talking in foreign languages... **

_**people talking in foreign languages in dreams or memory... **_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN OR PRINCE OF TENNIS  
**

On with the story...

* * *

_RYOMA'S POV _

_"O'chibi, why do you have to kill wallet-kun? AGAIN!" The happy-go-lucky 21 years old acrobatics tennis player, Kikumaru Eiji complained _

_"Gomen*, Eiji Sempai*." I, Echizen Ryoma, said quite emotionlessly _

_"Oi, Echizen, when will you pay for the meal?" The smash specialist, Momoshiro Takeshi, grumbled with obvious signs of frustration, as he took a final look at his now dead wallet. _

_"When I stop playing tennis, meaning never, Momo-Sempai, ha!" I turned around to face the peach-head, but continued walking backwards as usual the Momo-Sempai start blabbering a bunch of nonsense like you have to respect your elders, but did that baka* realize he isn't much older than me. Suddenly Momo-Sempai and Eiji-Sempai screamed something, but I couldn't quite hear it, until I feel an instant pain at where arm is. I realized what they are trying to say, or to be exact trying to warn me. "O'chibi, watch there's a car behind you!" "Echizen, stop or you be hit by a car! Stop!" _

_Though it was too late, I was dead the second the big machine hit me. _

I didn't know what happened next, all I know is when I was awake I was here in pitch black.

* * *

TSUNA'S POV

_I would really appreciated if I don't have to face death threat every day of my life, but that seems highly impossible, from the minute I met my home tutor, the strongest infant hitman of this century, Reborn. The situation right now probably have topped 'my most dangerous day of my life' list (yeah I keep that kind of list). I'm now in the middle of a shooting outburst between the Vongola and some other dangerous mafia family, apparently we are supposed to have an alliance with this family, but that family 'unexpectedly' broke the contract. Anyways, my right-handed man, Gokudera Hayato, started yelling to me about watch behind you juudaime*, there's a man aiming at you. Right, I was aimed by a man with gun...Wait! I'm going to be shot, scrap that I have been shot, at no other place, but my heart. _

So yeah that pretty much explained my death...

* * *

NORMAL VIEW

So that's how the two girls ended dead, and at the same place. Anyways, Ryoma and Tsuna are now both awake, but dead in the pitch blackness. Tsuna turned around and saw the dark-green haired girl and screamed.

"Would you keep it down?" Ryoma said cooly, but inside she was screaming her head off!

"'mdeadthanwhyareyouhere!" The brunette spit out the word in one breathe

"Um, would it kill you to slow down and to answer your questions," Ryoma continued,"Echizen Ryoma, I have no idea why I am here and I'm guessing since you said you are dead, then this must some kind of twisted heaven." I just wants some peace quite right now, since it hits me hard, when I realised I'm no long alive.

"Hello again, Vongola Decimo*." An familiar voice rang through Tsuna's head

"Young man, I never I will be seeing you so soon!" The same annoying voice woke Ryoma out of her own little bubble

"Primo*/Oyaji*!" Tsuna and Ryoma yelled at the same time

"Hi." They replied in unison

"So why are you here?" Ryoma asked her passed-away dad

"Well, Giotto and I are here to help you girls!" Najiroh said happily

"But how? It's a bit late since we are kinda already dead." Tsuna asked full of innocence, but unknown to her, the two male felt she was being sarcastic and doubting them.

"Well how would you like to have a second chance on living?" The former Samurai asked

"HUH!" The females gasped

* * *

**THE END **

**That was the end of my first chapter of my first fanfic! Yeah! :) **

**Gomen: sorry **

**Sempai: Senior **

**baka: idiot **

**Juudamei: Tenth **

**Decimo: Tenth **

**Primo: First **

**Oyaji: Old man **

**Tsuna: Congrats Hikari-chan! **

**Me: Thx! **

**Ryoma: Me. Girl. WHY? **

**Me: Me. Author. Loving my power! **

**Ryoma: Che... Remember to review... **

**Tsuna: PLEASE*puppy dog eyes***


	2. A Second Life

**Hihi! I just uploaded the new chapter! It's really short, but I promise you it'll be longer! Anyways, there will be a poll for pairings.**

**Ryoma with:**

**Gokudera-**

**Yamamoto-**

**Ryohei-**

**Mukuro-**

**Hibari-**

**Xanxus-**

**Dino-**

**Squalo-**

**Tsuan with:**

**Tezuka-**

**Fuji-**

**Eiji-**

**Momoshiro-**

**Kawamura-**

**Inui(wierd)-**

**Momoshiro-**

**Kaidoh-**

**Oishi-**

**Thx! On with the story...**

* * *

"What do you mean I can live again?" Ryoma exclaimed

"It's just like it sound, you get a second chance at living." Giotto said calmly

"We have the power to give you a second life, but it's under one circumstances," Giotto paused, Najiroh continued for him," that is if you live each others' life."

"What in the world are you talking about?" Tsuna speak for the first time since the conversation started.

"We meant Decimo, to have a second life, you'll have to live Echizen Ryoma's current life," Najiroh cut through Primo's sentence," And Ryoma, to live again, you will have to live Sawada Tsunami's life."

"Why?" Ryoma asked in a fairly rude manner

"Because that's the small price you'll have to pay to live again!"

"So all we have to do is simply live each others life?" Tsuna questioned

"Yep~, but there's something else." Najiroh said happily

"What!" Ryoma and Tsuna said in unison

" You will have to your friends' trust, which means Ryoma you will have to gain Tsunami's guardians' trust, Tsunami you will have to earn the tennis club's trust." Primo explained

"um, but why?"

"Because that way the world will not be destroyed."

" So does it mean we become each other?" Ryoma tried hard to not sound sarcastic

"Yep, there will be just be a little change, instead being natural tennis prodigy that the whole America knows about, Tsunami will be still be dame-Tsunami and tennis will be her secret talent," Najiroh continued," Ryoma instead being dame, like Tsunami is, will be a talented girl, who just came back from America."

"Okay, but I know nothing about tennis." Tsuna spoke up

"Don't worry you will be, since you memory will be replaced, ad this is another reason why you need to gain your friends' trust, every trust you earn , you will have one of your old memory back." Najiroh told the girls

"This still sound impossible!"

"Well instead of arguing here, how we have a try?" Primo suggested

"Okay, just a quick question, will we have our own family or each other's family?"

"You will have each other's family." Vongola Primo answered Tsuna's question

They fainted as soon the man finished his sentence. Giotto and Najiroh gave the girls one last look and whispered good luck.

* * *

**The End!**

**Me: Thx everybody! For reading my story!**

**Ryoma: Che...**

**Tsuna:...**

**Primo: Hi, anyways pls review!**

**Me: Yes please!**


	3. TsunaSummer Break

**Thx so much for reading! There wasn't any vote, so I will have to go with my favourite so far which EijiTsuna. **

**On with the story...**

* * *

_I, Echizen Tsunami, is officially at the low point of my life!_

_Ever since I was born I was always useless, no matter what I try it always seems to fail. Singing, drawing, dancing, running, sports... But there are two thing, I somehow never seems to fail, cooking and tennis. In fact my dad is actually the former world-class tennis player, but he quit suddenly for some reason, though I excel at tennis, I never show it, because of my dad's influence. You see, when I'm little before I became Dame-Tsunami, everybody expect me to be a world-class tennis player JUST LIKE my dad! I got really angry, so I decided to not follow what the world wants and be someone who is not influenced by my father. I tried many things, like dancing and singing and even baseball, but none of them worked, so I decided to stay in the tennis industry, but I convinced my parents I will not participate in tennis tournaments of any sort, or tell anyone about it. My dad agrees on it, since he doesn't want the world to know me as Samurai Junior, but as myself, Tsunami. That's pretty much explains why I don't suck at tennis, but I can't even explain myself, why I'm good at cooking, probably some DNA thing._

_Anyways, why I am at low point is because my secret has been discovered by the Seigaku tennis club, so now I'm off running away from he bunch of tennis freaks! Wait I'm going ahead of myself, let's start with how they discovered the secret. A few months earlier..._

It was a bright morning with tons of sunshine, which another great day for tennis practice! I got dressed and jumped off my bed and unsuccessfully landed on my butt, then I went down tripping the stairs, which seems to be forever, ate my breakfast in peace and quiet, well as much as I get with the whole give-me-your-perverted-magazines-or-I-will-kill-you from my mum and what-are-you-talking-about-I-don't-have-the-magazine-you-are-talking-about-please-don't-kill-me from idiot father. Anyways I ran to the door, put a cap on and open the door, before my lovely father screamed:" Please don't burn them, honey, sweetheart, I promise I will not read again! Wait Tsu-chan where are you going?".

I scan around the tennis court for any familiar faces, before I took off my hat and started hitting the small yellow ball back and forth between me and the wall, but that didn't last long, thank to a loud noise coming form the bushes. I turned and aimed the tennis ball at that particular 'alive' bush, a boy with a hyperactive aura around him jumped out of the bush with the tennis ball I 'gave' to him

"Why did you do that?" The hyperactive red-headed boy yelped in pain

"Well I don't know... Maybe because YOU ARE SPYING ON ME!" I screamed out the last part

"Nya, I wasn't spying on you!" The red-headed insisted he wasn't spying, then purred when he saw me rolling my eye

"Really? You sure you wasn't spying?" I teased him with a sarcastic tone

"Yeah, I wasn't!"

"Then what are you doing?"

"Um...um...", he struggled,"I was...Okay, maybe I was spying, but you didn't have to aim the ball at me!"

"Well, who I was ever aiming at you, stalker-san." I teased him once again, but this with a slight playful tone

"Nya~! I'm not stalker-san, I'm Eiji" The boy who called himeself Eiji looked at me in the eye with a big smile

"Mou, gomen* Eiji-san, my name is Tsunami!" I said smiled at him, can't really help it since his smile is really contagious

"Tsunami... You are a girl!" Eiji looked surprised

"I'm offended Eiji-san, did you though I was a boy?" I put on my best offended face

"Um... Sorry Tsunami, but you look and dress so much like a boy!" The older boy blushed in embarrassment

"Don't Eiji-san, but dropped the Tsunami, just call Tsuna or Tsu-chan, like my baka* oyaji*call me!" I told him

"Sure Tsu-chan, then you call me Eiji!" Eiji becoming excited again

"So what school do you go Eiji?"I asked him

"Seishun Gakuen."

"O, what a coincidence I'm enrolling to that school after the summer, what year are you in?" I shoved him another question

"Yeah Nya~! Tsu-chan is going to Seigaku as well! I'm in third year by the way!" The human cat raised his volume once again

"Anyways, what is your number, maybe we should hang out sometimes!" I suggested

"Sure, O'chibi chan!"

"Mou, what is with that nickname, sempai."

"Okay, Tsu-chan, I won't call you O'chibi anymore, you don't me sempai either!"

We laughed and exchanged our phone number, throughout the summer we had loads of fun together, but the fun soon ended when the school entered our time. But oh well, I will be seeing Eiji soon enough!

* * *

**Gomen: Sorry**

**Baka: Idiot**

**Oyaji: Dad  
**

**Hope you like the chapter! Like I said the EijiTsuna is not final, so please vote ON MY PROFILE PAGE if you don't like the pairing!**

**Eiji: Nya~! Review please!**

**Tsuna: Thx for reading again! **

**All: See ya soon!**


	4. Tsuna,School Starts

**Hi! Sorry for the late update! I apologize, but I can only upload once a week now! Anyways, the pairing so far is HibaRyo and EijiTsuna, but it's not permanent, so please vote!**

**Anyways, here is the story...  
**

* * *

TSUNA'S POV

_So the story of how I got chased by the tennis club continues..._

It's finally the first of my middle school life, even though it's school, but somehow I feel very excited. I wonder why? Anyways, it's 10 past 8 I better hurry... WAIT! It's 10 past 8, I'm going to be late!

"Kaa-san, I'm leaving now!" I yelled as I tied my shoelace

"Tsu-chan, what about you breakfast?' My mother, Echizen Rinko, asked

"Don't worry kaa-san, I got a piece of toast, see ya!" My voice faded as I rush out of the door

* * *

I ran as fast as I could towards the school. Why does the school have to be so far from home? I'm going to be late again! People it's going talk about me again, wait, there's a boy wearing Seigaku's uniform, _I can't believe there's someone else who is as late as I am! What am I thinking! I'm going to be so late!_

I arrived at the school just before the bell, but sadly I still couldn't avoid all the attention as my following classmate turn their eyes to me.

"Oh look is dame Tsunami!" "She's late again!" "She is always so useless!" "Oh how I wish she is gone..."

"Would you all shut up!" Two loud energized voices interrupted all the muttering. I turned around and saw my two best friends. Tomoka and Sakuno. I wasn't surprised about Tomoka being all loud and confident, but Sakuno that's another story. She is always so quiet and shy, but I heard from Tomoka, whenever a friend is trouble she would ALWAYS stand up them. We were only at the the end of last year, bu already we have became really close. I'm really glad they were my friend, no matter how dame I am they are always next to me, they didn't say I'm useless or stupid. They didn't wish we to be gone or leave. They simply supported me, when I needed it the most.

I was snapped out of my thought, when a familiar glomp came in contact with me. I turned and saw Eiji hugging to death as he has always been doing during the entire summer break.

"Eiji, stop! You are choking her!" A new voice joins the conversation. I turned around and saw Oishi, Eiji's best friend and his doubles partner. Me and Oishi have met quite a few time during the summer break, because of Eiji, since they are best friends they are pretty much together all the time, so I usually join with them.

"Hi...er...Oi-ishi...let go...of me...Eiji!" I manage to spit out a few words with the entire hugging happening. Eiji finally seems to be aware of me being blue and nearly out of breath, so he stop glomping on me and gave one his famous contagious grin.

"Hi Tsu-chan! How are you?" He patted my head and said

"Hi Eiji, I am alive thank you." I said sarcastically, but he didn't seems to notice that. I tried my best to escape his death glomp, but successfully failed it.

"So how was you first day of school? Nyaa~!"

"Eiji my first day haven't even started yet!"

"Calm down you two." Oishi said

"Oishi! Help! Tsu-chan is scary!" The dramatic red-headed strikes again!

"Eiji, you really shouldn't glomp on to Sawada-san like that, okay? That's probably why she is so angry." Oishi explained

"But, OISHI..."Eiji didn't have time to finish his sentence, before he realized they are in a freshman classroom, A FRESHMAN CLASSROOM! Meaning fan girls, crazy fan girls and SCARY fan girls!

"Ahhhh! It's Eiji-sempai! He is so cute!" "Oishi-sempai is so caring!" "Eiji-sempai can you be my boyfriend?" "Oishi-sempai MARRY ME!" While the girls approached the two, I was completely ignored, well almost..

"TSU-CHAN HELP!" Eiji sceamed

Suddenly the attention of all girls were on me. "Dame-Tsunami how do you know those two?" "What have you done with them?" "How come Eiji-sama calls you Tsu-chan?" "Who are you to them?"

"Um...um... minna Eiji, Oishi and me are just friends." I manage to squeeze out a few words with all the death aura coming form the girls.

"Friends, hahahaha!" The girls sneered, "No one wants to be friends with you!"

"You are not even worth living!" They laugh and pull out a hand right to slap her only to be stopped by a strong hand, she turned around and saw Eiji stopping her hand from hitting me.

"Don't you dare hurt Tsu-chan, she is my friends and you DO NOT hurt MY friends."Eiji declared and held me close to him.

"But sempai, she is a slut! She make boys like her and then break their heart!"The girl said

"I don't believe Tsu-chan would do such a thing! Because I trust her with my heart!"Eiji confessed

Eiji trusts me with all his heart. Thank you Eiji, thank you! Er... My head hurts, what's happening!

"Tsu-chan, are you okay? Tsu-chan!" Eiji cried

"Eiji you have to bring her to the nurse!" I heard Oishi ordering Eiji to bring me to the nurse, but that's as far as I remember before everything turned black.

* * *

TSUNA'S MIND

_"Where am I? Why is it so dark?" I thought_

_I saw a dim light. I walked towards it, it was a long walk, but when I reach the end I saw a corridor with many doors. All of the doors are lock except for one. That particular door had a picture of me as a child, probably when I was five. I was really curious, that was definitely a picture of me, but somehow I look different, perhaps I look a little bit more shy and scared. Finally I can't take the curiosity and walked into the door._

_On the other side of the door there was a girl, who looks exactly like...ME! The girl had brown hair and big eyes. The girl was hiding behind the legs of a very kind and happy looking woman, who I assume is the little girl's mother. They were waiting at the airport waiting for someone. The woman looked so excited, while me lookalike was looking quite the opposite. She was shy and scared, possibly terrified. Then I heard a shriek. I quickly turned around and saw the woman hugging a man wearing a white singlet, a pair of orange pants and an orange jacket tied around his waist. And then..._

* * *

REALITY, TSUNA'S POV

"Echizen! Wake up!" I heard Oishi calling me

"Tsu-chan! Wake up!", Eiji's voice came next, "O'chibi!"

"Eiji-sempai, what did I tell you about calling me o'chibi!" I used all my will power to speak up

"TSU-CHAN!"

"ECHIZEN!"

Glomp! Another death glomp from Eiji, I was feelin better, but with that glomping I felt weak all over again.

"Eiji, I was feeling better until you hugged me." I finally had it with that glomping.

"Sorry Tsu-chan!" Eiji let go of me.

I sat up look out the window. The sun was setting, meaning the school is already over. I was asleep for almost 7 hours, no wonder they are so worried.

"Tsu-chan Oishi and I were so worried, since you will not wake no matter how hard we tried! I really thought you dead!" Eiji started talking no stop again.

"So you really want me to die, since you thought I was dead!" I exclaimed, but secretly teasing him.

"No! Not at all!"The hyperactive senior started apologizing non stop

"Don't worry I'm mad. I was just teasing you." I calmed him

"Mou! You are so mean!" Eiji pouted

"Anyways I will go home now, now I'm feeling much better!" I said

"Tsu-chan I'll accompany you!" Eiji suggested

"Don't worry Eiji, I'll be fine, but thanks!" I stood up and picked up my bag, then turned around. "See ya! And thanks for carrying to the nurse's office!" I waved goodbye and left.

* * *

THE END!

Me:Finally a new chap!

*applause*

Tsuna: Yeah, I've got my memoey back, but I wonder how Gokudera and the others are doing?

ME: Don't worry they will appear in the chapter after the next one!

Tsuna: Yeah! Thx!

Me: No prob!

Eiji: Review pls! nya~~~

Tsuna:AHHHHHH! EIJI WHEN DID YOU CAME HERE!

Eiji: Just then! nya~

Me&Tsuna: That was surprising! *sweat dropped* Anyways...

Me,Tsuna&Eiji: PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Tsuna, Daughter of Echizen Najiroh

**Hi guys! Sorry for the late update! I was a little busy! Please forgive for any spelling mistakes or grammar errors! Also on the tennis techniques! Anyways, I have decided that it will be a TsunaEiji pair and HibaRyo pair. Thought I will include some other pairings. You can always suggest! This is what I was meant to for the lat few chapters, but I do NOT own PoT or KHR in any form.**

* * *

NIGHT TIME, TSUNA'S POV

_I wonder what those flashbacks are and who is that little girl? What does she have to so with me? Could those be possible memory of mine?_

_"That's right Decimo. They are your memories." An unfamiliar voice rang through my head_

_"Who is talking?" I asked, well with my mind_

_"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you my name, though you will know soon enough." The voice continued_

_"Huh? What are talking about?" I questioned_

_Silence_

_"Answer me!" I demanded_

_Silence_

_Oh well, so if they are my memory, then I how come I don't remember it? Great this is getting too confusing! I really should go to sleep..._

* * *

NEXT MORNING...

I woke up feeling refreshed, though I have an uneasy feeling someone is watching me, but can't figure out who. So I decided to leave it there and look for my uniform, which has unfortunately been buried my pile of failed grade paper._ How ironic! How can you failed after you spent you last live with me the MARVELLOUS TUTOR!, a different voice interrupted Tsuna's mind._

_"Who are you?" I asked_

_"You home tutor, the greatest hitman of all time, Reborn, you should've remembered Dame-Tsuna." The childish whimpered sadly._

_"Um... Sorry? "_

_"Che, Dame-Tsuna is still ever so dame, even after so many years."_

_"Who are you and how on earth did you enter my mind?" I screamed mentally out of frustration_

_"My name is Reborn you will figure out who I am as time passes. As for how did I enter your mind, I have my ways of doing it."_

_"Great another 'you will figure out who I am as time passes'! JUST GREAT!"_

_Silence..._

_"And there goes the baby."_

"Tsu-chan~!" A perverted voice interrupted my thought.

"What do you want oyaji?" I asked ever so rudely

"Your mum wants you down stairs for breakfast!" Oyaji said happily

"Kk, it's only 8 o'clock... SHOOT! IT'S ALREADY 8 O'CLOCK! I got to go now, they kaa-san I won't be able to eat breakfast, see ya!" I screamed as I bash the door open.

* * *

TIMESKIP...

TSUNA' INNER MIND

I 'm so glad I made it, though it is super boring... What makes it worse we have PE next...

TIMESKIP...PE

"Now class in PE today we will be starting our tennis session." Shuken Sensei annouced

I stared at my teacher like a fish, seriously out of all the sport he had to choose, he chose tennis! TENNIS! Great, now I just need Eiji to jump out of nowhere and starting screaming 'Tsu-chan is tennis, is your speciality!"

"Oh Tsu-chan you are doing tennis, lucky you, tennis is you speciality!" _Wait I spoke too soon_

"Eiji what are you doing here?" Trying my best to keep down my anger, I smiled and asked him politely. A little too polite.

"Er...We are having PE now as well. I saw you and decided to... s-say hi... Ts-su-chan y-your smile is starting t-to cr-creep me out." Eiji stuttered, obviously trying his hardest not to faint.

"Well Eiji you see.." I was about to tell him to die, but teacher decided to join our conversation.

"Kikumaru-san and Echizen-san I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but you are disturbing my class." Shuken Sensei said politely

"Oh, sorry sensei, I will leave now! See ya Tsu-chan!"

"Bye, Eiji!" I waved goodbye and suddenly felt a chill down my back, I turned around and saw all the girls staring at me.

_Great I forgot about these devils!_

"Now class we will start our class now." Save by Shuken Sensei! "Now Tsuna about Kikumaru-san's comment about your tennis skill, would you care to explain or perhaps show the class?"

_Great and I thought he wouldn't notice!_

"Um... I'm not as good as Eiji says, but I can play. And about showing I..."

"Great since you can play you will be our demonstrator!" Shuken Sensei interrupted me happily

So now I'm pulled in front of the class to be the demonstrator!

"Now class I will be showing a few serving positions and receiving positions, now Sawada-san do you mind showing us a forehand swing."

"Hai, sensei." I really want to say, but I just couldn't so I went with it and showed a forehand swing.

"Good, that was really accurate, now a backhand swing please."

There goes the backhand swing.

"Lovely, perhaps if you could show the class a simple slice serve please."

I picked a tennis ball and did a simple slice serve.

"Good now you may go back to your group now."

* * *

WHILE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE COURT AT A YEAR TWO CLASS PE...

NORMAL POV

"Did you see that girl? She did a simple slice serve, but the power and speed is really well controlled! She must have learned tennis for while now, also Eiji-sempai also said she is really good at tennis and Eiji-sempai don't lie! I really want play that girl now! Maybe I should go and ask her for a match?" The loud dunk specialist, Momoshiro Takeshi, is blabbering again.

"Now class we need two volunteers to go to the year 1 class to help out with the tennis teaching, anyone?" Sensei ask the class

_"Oh good this will be chance!" Momo thought_

"Sensei I will go!" Momo immediately shout out.

"Okay Momoshiro you can go now."

"Hai!"

Momo quickly jogged to the other side of the oval.

* * *

TSUNA'S POV

"Now class we will have a sophomore to help us with this lesson, so please welcome this class's helper Momoshiro Takeshi." Shuken Sensei announced

A boy with spiky black ran up and shout out," Nice to meet you!"

Then he turned around and scan the crowd, like a robot finding his target, he stopped and stared at me, then yelled out, "Please have a match with me!"

…...

"Huh?" I was utterly confused, he has been here less than 1 minute and already he is asking me for a match. And why ME?

"I said please have a match with me!" Momoshiro-sempai screamed again.

"But aren't you a regular, you are too good for me!"

"How do you know am a regular?"

"Eiji told me."

"Oh...You are really good as well, I saw you doing the swing and serves and they are all really well-controlled, so you must have done it for a while now." He started blabbering.

"Um...sempai, aren't you suppose to help the class not to beat the class?"

"I'm sure one match doesn't hurt, please?" He started begging

"Yeah have a match with him dame-Tsuna!" The class started cheering as well, "Have a match!" "Have a match!" "Have a match!"

"QUITE DOWN!"The PE teacher shouted out once again,"I would like remind you that you are still in class."

_My savior..._

"But I'm not against the idea of a match." He finished off

_Spoke too soon!_

"Now Sawada-san would mind showing the class what you are capable of?" Mr Not-My-Savior asked me

"Um, sure." What damn choice do I have!

* * *

So there I am standing on the court.

"You can serve first!" Momoshiro-sempai yelled across the court. _That sexist I will sure he regret letting me serve first!_

I started by serving the famous Twist Serve. Bounce, bounce, jump, then hit.

The ball landed directly below Momoshiro-sempai's face and bounced back up missing his head by a few inches.

Awkward silence...

"WOW! YOU KNOW HOW TO DO A TWIST SERVE!" My sempai exclaimed

"Yeah..." I said nervously

"THAT IS AMAZING!"

"Thanks, I guess..."I said even more quietly than before.

All the girls in my class were cursing underneath their breathe. They probably thought I was going to humiliate myself in front everybody, well they guessed wrong! Ha!

I turned my attention back to the game and started the routine again. Bounce, bounce, jump, then hit.

Another ace serve.

This game continued for another 10 minutes, that's when I realized Momo-sempai was injured. I stopped the game and stared at my senior.

"Momosiro-sempai, are sure you want to play with a serious injury like that?" I pointed at his ankle.

"Oh, you figured it out. I'm fine!" He shrugged it off

"Actually sempai I will forfeit, maybe we can play another time."

"But I wanna finish the game!" Sempai starting whining like a baby

"Sempai, if you keep playing you will hurt your ankle more and that could lid to operation." I reminded him

"But..."

"Sempai if you still want to play tennis, then listen to me!" I finally ran out of patience.

"O-okay..." He stopped at hearing me so angry.

"Good."

"Hey Sawada, maybe you should join the boys' tennis club!" He suggested

"But isn't it boys' only?" I asked him

"Nope, I heard from Inui-sempai that they changed it a few years ago to a mix, but the girls rather cheer us on than actually compete. So are you in?"

"No. I promised my dad I will never enter tournaments of any kind." I explained

"Why?" He asked. _Doesn't he know curiosity kills a cat._

"It's for me to know and for you to find out."

* * *

TIMESKIP...AFTER SCHOOL (Sorry there's lots of timeskip, feeling a bit lazy)

TSUNA'S POV

I was about to leave the classroom, when I felt a body in front of mine. I looked up and saw Eiji.

"Hey Eiji!" I said happily

"Hi Tsu-chan! I heard you had a match with Momo today. Lucy him! Why wouldn't you have a match with me, but you can with him? Are joining the tennis club?" Eiji started his daily complaint

"I didn't want to play against him, but the teacher told me to. And no I will not join." I said it as straight forward as I can.

"But PLEASE!" He started begging and whimpering. _Aw! So cute! What are you saying! Oh great I'm talking to my own mind now!_

"I'm sorry, now if you please, I would like to go home now." I gently pushed him aways from the door.

"Don't be so cold Tsu-chan~ Nya~" He started his cat-like behavior and followed me.

I quickened my pace and started power walking. Eiji did the same. I started jogging. Eiji followed. I started dashing. Guess what? Eiji started do it as well. I ran as fast as I could until I felt pain through my body. I realized I have bumped into someone. I looked up and saw two boys, probably my seniors. One have a creepy smile with closed eyelids. _I wonder how he can see_. The other have light brown hair and a kind smile. _He looks normal_. They both carried tennis bags.

"Sorry sempai, I didn't see you there, because I was running away from someone." I apologized

"Don't worry...um.."

"Oh how rude, I'm Echizen Tsunami."

"Echizen-san, I'm Fuji Shuuske and this is Kawamura Takashi."

"Nice talking to you, but I got to go. See ya!" I ran as fast as I can away from the human cat.

I saw Eiji talking to Fuji-sempai and Kawamura-sempai. Then I saw Fuji-sempai giving Kawamura-sempai the racket. Then I heard Kawamura-sempai scream BURNING! Then I ran in a demon speed away from the monsters.

I passed some Year 2 classroom, which sadly caused some more chasers. Momoshiro Takeshi and Kaidou Kaoru. Momo-sempai is chasing me is probably for fun. Kaidou-sempai is probably to compete against

Momo-sempai. Great just great...

_Now you caught with my current time..._

* * *

**THE END!**

**Ryoma: When am I going to come in?  
**

**Me: Don't worry you will be in, in the next chapter. So will Yamamoto and Reborn and Gokudera.  
**

**Reborn: What are you saying am already in the story!  
**

**Me: I meant you will be in it as the real person, not just a thought. I'm really tired you know.  
**

**Hibari walks in and picked me up bridle style.  
**

**Me: AHH! What are you doing?  
**

**Hibari: Sleep herbivore.  
**

**Me: Okay, but you are doing the review comment.  
**

**Hibari: hn. Review or I'll bite you to death.  
**

**Me: Night!  
**


	6. Ryoma, Transfer

**I AM SO SORRY! I couldn't update lately! Got really busy. But here is the chapter. Can't really say is something you've been waiting for, but enjoy! Oh this is finally Ryoma's turn to shine!**

_This is thought_

This is normal speech

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR OR POT**

* * *

AT NAMIMMORI AIRPORT, NORMAL POV

Amongst the busy people of the modern times, there's one particular girl who was wandering slowly and calmly among the crowd. The young girl has thick, layered sea-green hair, tied up in a ponytail, with a side fringe hanging. She have a very beautiful face, big golden emerald eyes, small nose, overall very angelic. The girl's name is Sawada Ryoma. But something is different, her usual dancing eyes is now shooting darts to anyone who is in 1m of her distance, dark aura began to swallow her up. You ask why she is angry? Well, she is mad because her brother is late. She has been stuck in the airport for more than thirty minutes. That's when she saw a bush in the shade of dark green moving. Only it's not a bush, but her idiot brother Ryoga.

"Hey sis, sorry I'm late!" The older greenette apologised

"Don't 'hey-sis-sorry-I'm-late-me' you idiot of a brother!" Ryoma screamed at her brother and quite literally jumped on her brother and started her brutal attack(a.k.a scratching him everywhere)

"Hey!...Ow! Stop...ow...ow...stop it, we are in public!" Ryoga reminded his 'adorable' sister.

Ryoma stopped(Thank cheese!) and turned around, she immediately looked down possibly blushing, since nearly the whole entire airport is staring at her.

"Hey Ryo-chan never knew you can blush!" Ryoga teased her younger sister again

_'You know Ryoga I would've killed you if we weren't in public! When will you learn?'_ Ryoma thought

"Ryoga-nii~ how about we just go home!" Ryoma spits out the words with deadly venom

"Right..." The male sweat-dropped

* * *

A WEEK LATER, FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL, SAWADA RESIDENCE, RYOMA'S POV

_'The past week has been quite torturous for me with the unpacking and getting use to the environment, what makes it worse it's that school is near. Though it was quite relaxing and peaceful... Wait, just forget peaceful, the past 7 days was definitely not peaceful. Thanks to a certain school-addict (Guess who it is?), that reminds me, I forgot to ask his name. Oh well, back the topic. That wierdo keeps bugging ever since I got in a fight with him and won. Is like he never won before and then whenever I see him, he keeps hitting me with his pair of tonfa, I mean who uses tonfas anymore, is he like ancient! Oh well, let's hope he isn't from Namimmori Junior High. Oh there is another guy that gets on my nerve as well, what was his name again, Yamato, no Yashiro, that doesn't sound right either, oh well, his name doesn't matter. The point is that whenever I saw him, he is always laughing with that fake laugh of his. Which gets on nerve non-stop! What's the point of the existence of emotions, if you don't uses them properly! Arg! I better get ready for school now!'_

"Ryo-chan have fun at your first day!" My ever so optimistic mother waved me goodbye

_'This is going one hell of a year!' _I thought happily

Poor Ryoma, she doesn't know how right she is, but perhaps not the she planned...

* * *

AT SCHOOL'S GATE, RYOMA'S POV

_'Wow, I wonder why everybody is so uptight right now, are they really that not happy about school? Oh is that fake-smiling boy, he is really popular. Well that is understandable.'_

I walked through, that's when I heard one of my most hated phrase recently.

"I'll bite you to death, herbivore."

_'Oh, am I really that lucky!' _I thought sarcastically

*swish* I ducked, I stepped aside just missing the metal object. Span around and faced my own personal nightmare...

"School-addict!" I pointed at him

I could see his vein visibly popping.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" He yelled at me

"School-addict, I mean why else would anyone else wear school uniform on a weekend." I confronted honestly, but clearly the answer doesn't please him. He thrashed his tonfa at me again, I, dare I say, skillfully dodged. After several fail attempt, he decided to use a different way of defeating. He used hand-to-hand combat. _Oh yeah~, my personal favourite! _Left, right, spins around and duck. *punch*

"Ow." I groan out in pain, that blow landed right at my stomach.

"Hn, get up herbivore, you are not that weak." He said with lack of emotion

*School bell*

"Oh look at the time Mr School-Lover, I got a class to attend to, but if you must fight, meet me at the roof at lunch. Or otherwise please leave alone." With that I run to my classroom with all my might.

* * *

HIBARI KYOUYA'S POV

_'Mr School-Lover, what kind of fucking name is that!'_ I stared at the trail of dust the girl left. Turned around and saw the crowd, immediately I felt an unexplainable anger building up.

"Move or getting bitten to death, herbivore!" I said to the herbivore, whom already ran far away from me.

_'Now I just have to wait till lunch, so I can bite that girl to death.'_

* * *

RYOMA'S POV

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sawada Ryoma, I just came back from America. Please take care of me and I hope we get along this year." I smiled and somehow the male population has fallen down from extreme nosebleed as one of my best friend's brother would say. '_Wait, there's one boy who haven't fallen down yet, it's the smiling boy! Looks like we are going to be in the same class this year._'

'_Oh speaking of best friend, I wonder if she is in my class!_' I took a good glance of my classmate.

"RYO-CHAN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU ARE COMING BACK!" I saw a familiar face

"Kyoko! We are in the same class!" I saw the red-headed girl. Sasagawa Kyoko, my childhood friend. She is a very polite and sweet girl, quite the opposite of me.

"I know, now we can do all kinds of things together!" Kyoko squealed out of delight, I hope.

"Yep, I'm sure!"

_This is going to be one hell of a year!_

* * *

**I apologized for any grammar mistakes! Anyways hopefully I can get the next chapter in by the end of this month, I know it's really it's just that I never had time for it! Sorry again!**

**Now for some comment replies:  
**

**Akahama Nera: Thank you so much for review constantly! Anyways HibaRyo is now the official pair, but I will have some other people with Ryoma as well, but the main focus will be HibaRyo**

**Vikuppy: Thank you! Though I personally like EijiTsuna, but Tezuka and Tsuna seems like a really interesting pairing as well. Though Tezuka does give me impression of a father. **

**Hopelesslyhope: Well here is some for you!**

**Keep the reviews coming, thx!  
**


	7. Ryoma, Past

**Hi guys! Manage to finish this before the end of the month, yeah~ Anyways, I've heard about the FF deleting stories, I hope mine doesn't get deleted and also others of my favourite authors!**

**Warning: OOCness, horrible action, grammar error  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or PoT  
**

* * *

5 MINUTES BEFORE LUNCH, RYOMA'S POV

'_Oh shoot! Why on earth did I agree to fight that school-addict to fight again? WHY? WHY? WHY? Now I'm going to be the center of the attention! Great just great! Why can't I have one peaceful day in my freaking life…? Oh no! Only 30 seconds left! 15…10….9…5….4….3….2….1'_

_*_Lunch Bell_*_

'_Oh no! I hope he is actually not waiting for me on the rooftop!'_

"Ryo-chan come and join us for lunch!" My best friends, Kyoko, invited me to her table to eat with her and her other best friends, Kurokawa Hana.

"Maybe later, I'm just going to check if that person is waiting for me at the rooftop." I hurried to the rooftop.

I arrived at my death. I slowly and painfully opened the door and hope not to a certain skylark, but it seems lady luck it's not on her side.

"Sawada Ryoma, you are late."

"Yeah, whatever." _I wonder if I should let go of my façade of being all nice and innocent and sweet and somewhat clumsy. I mean I only put it up so people won't tell my mum about me been all arrogant and tomboyish. Oh and also acting like delinquent. You see I used to a total rebel, but after meeting Nana, I mean mum, I realised that I don't want her to be disappointed, especially after all she have done for me and my brother. Me and my brother were orphan, our parents has been killed in a car crash, or so the police told us, but me and Ryoga thought it was all a stupid the police made up. Anyways we got put into an orphanage, Ryoga had all his puberty and stuff going on during that time and become all rebellious. Since I thought it was really cool(I was 6 okay!), I developed that habit as well, but for me it's turned to something permanent and became part of my personality. Anyways, because of our personality, no one is willing to adopt us, no one except for mum. Mum first came to the orphanage two years ago, when she is on holiday in America (Yes, I was in America). She saw me on the street with my brother all bloody and injured and a bunch of half-dead corpses lying on the floor. I laughed, making my appearance even more demonic. Nana looked at me, and then she furrowed her eyebrow. Nana approached us without a fear in her eyes, which was new to me and my brother. All the people who saw me and Ryoga in this state avoided us like plague; their eyes are full disgust and fear. Nana came over, me and my bro went back into fighting mode, since we thought she will hurt us, but Nana did nothing as such, she just walked up to us and put out a band-aid. And said something in Japanese '_あなたは大丈夫ですか？,_ which I didn't understand at the time, but I know, it means 'are you alright?'. Anyways me and Ryoga starts to get close to Nana, by the time she have to leave we were already closer than I have ever been with my own parents. So she decided to adopt us, when I asked her where is her own children, her face darkened for the first time since we've met. As you can see she is a very happy-go-lucky person, so seeing her depressed it's very surprising. She told me that she doesn't want to talk about it, and will tell us when she is ready. Then she smiled, but this time her smile were very fake, but it seems only I noticed it. Oh well, I saw the pain in her eyes when I mention her children, from that moment I decided to protect her from the moment she became our mum. She is strong on the outside, but fragile within, it's like she will break if you touch her. Anyways, since he already saw my bratty side, might as well just drop the façade. Yep it's decided, me Echizen Ryoma will drop the façade. Wait what, Echizen? Why did I say that? Oh well!_

"Herbivore, are you done making stupid expression yet? Now can I bite you to death?" the cold-blood monster decided to barge in my thought.

"Yes, you can. Now we get on with the fight, that I will win" I smirked as his veins popped one by one, "Mada mada dane, you zero-fashion-sense-vampire-strange-fetish-of-biting-people-to-death sempai!" I provoked him on purpose

HIBARI'S POV

'_First the girl wonders off in her own memory lane, provoking me and now she is calling me weird nicknames. That's it! I'm going to bite her to death slowly and painfully."_ I thought as I felt my vein popping one by one.

I swang my tonfa and aims her head, the girl ducks and rotated her body. She swished her leg and then jumped up, she ran forward and attempted to grab my tonfa, but I bashed her hand with my other tonfa. The girl caught my tonfa and pulled it out of my hand by force, which caused me to stumble forward, because of her unexpected strength. _I have always thought her main strength is her speed and stamina, but not her power. She is very powerful for someone with that fragile body; I guess this is what people mean by not judging a book by its cover._

I snapped out of my thoughts, when I felt a hard impact of wall, that is when I sadly realised that girl had manage to drive to the wall. _Why'd hell did I blank out for? _She was very close to finishing me off, when I pushed her and kicked her abdomen. She was clearly taken by surprise and started coughing; meanwhile I was retrieving my weapons.

NORMAL POV

The fight went for quite a while, until Hibari and Ryoma are both on the floor with each other's tonfa at their throat (Yes, Ryoma got one of Hibari's tonfa). Nobody moved, they stared into each other's eyes with deadly aura around them. With one thought in their head, _'Che, it's a tie!"_

"Well sempai I guess this is a tie." Ryoma said monotonically

"Hn." _Whatever, herbivore. A rematch in the morning tomorrow_

"Why sempai, why? Can't you just let me keep my façade? I mean what have I ever done to you?" Ryoma cried and wailed, but the head prefect already left with his tonfas.

RYOMA'S POV

"I guess, he wants me to suffer." I sighed and left the rooftop as well. _I still have around 15 minutes left, I guess I will go and find Kyoko-chan after I got change._

I went to the bathroom, cleaned up my skirt (Though it's still torn), fixed my hair and applied some make up to cover make-up. I don't really care if my clothes were torn, but people will start a rumour about it, so I might as well.

After all the get-up, I went to the classroom and found Kyoko and her clique sitting on a bench next to the cheery blossom. _And here comes the question…._

"Ryo-chan why is your uniform torn?" My best friend asked me

"I fell from the stairs." I forced a blush on my face

"Really, but why is your uniform tattered this badly?" Kurokawa Hana, the observant one questioned

"Really it's nothing; I just fell off the stairs, bumped into Hibari-san and got bitten to death!" I decided to cover up with a lie.

"Oh my, I never knew Hibari-san would her girls as well!" One of the other girls, Yashino I think decided to join the conversation.

"I know, I never thought he would be as shallow as hurting a girl!"

"Herbivores, why are crowding? I'll bite you to death." _Speaking of the devil _

"Hibari-san!" The girl started to shiver and parted

"Well Kyoko, Hana and Sawada-chan, see ya!" The waved goodbye and quickly ran away from the devil.

NORMAL POV

"Herbivore, what are you doing?" The prefect turned towards Ryoma

"No…nothing Hibari-san!" Ryoma fake stuttered

'_What's with the personality change? This is girl is really strange, she was so arrogant back then. Hn, just when I though she was a omnivore.' _Hibari thought

"Um… Hibari-san why are you here?" My ever-so-naïve friend asked

"It's none of your business why I'm here; now stop crowding before I bite you to death."

"You know this is no way how you treat a lady." Hana calmly rebutted

"Hn, I'm just here to tell this herbivore to be at school early tomorrow." Hibari pointed at Ryoma, as he left he put something in Ryoma's pocket.

"Hey Sawada, what did Hibari give you?" Hana asked the greenette after the senior left the corridor.

Ryoma took out the fabric from her blazer.

'Discipline Committee'

'_What have I done to deserve this?'_

RYOMA'S MIND

_Arg! Where the hell am I? Why is this place full of mirrors and paper? _ I got up and walked forward, but something told me to grab that mirror. So I decided to follow my instinct and grabbed the mirror. Though I wasn't really expecting a girl who looks awfully similar to me standing in there. The girl seems to be around 5 or even younger; she is holding a tennis racquet and wearing an over-seized cap. There's someone on the other court, but I can't exactly see who, though I can be sure is her father. It seems they are playing tennis…..

REALITY, NORMAL POV

"Ryo-chan, wake up!" Kyoko shook Ryoma real hard

"Arg, Kyoko-chan you've got some serious power!" Ryoma complained

"RYO-CHAN!" Kyoko blushed in a shade of a tomato

"I'm just kidding, though you are a little loud." Ryoma giggled at the girl's face, "Anyways, what happened?"

"Oh Ryo-chan, you suddenly fainted, so me and nii-chan decided to carry you home!"

"Oh Ryohei was here, where is he now?"

"He went to one of his EXTREME jog!" The girl exclaimed

_Sasagawa Ryohei, Kyoko-chan's elder brother. Captain of the boxing team, a traditional jock. Catchphrase is EXTREME! Even though he can be a little slow sometimes, he is still really sweet and caring, especially to the people he consider as friend and family._

"I see, well is getting late, you should get going before your parents start to worry. Okay? I'll see you at school tomorrow!" Ryoma gave the orange-head a smile before giving the girl a friendly push.

"Okay, okay! I'll leave now. See you tomorrow! By the way, remember to come to school early, for Hibari-san will bite you to death if you don't." Kyoko did a silly imitation of the skylark and waved goodbye.

* * *

**Hikari: I hope you guys enjoyed it, because it means a lot to me! I'm sorry, but I'm absolutely horrible at writing action so bear with me. I really hope to get more reviews, because it gives me motivation! Anyways, the next chapter will be focused on Reborn and Gokudera. With the plot line, I will use most of the anime plot line, but it won't have as many action scenes in it and it will also be more toward the RyoHiba pairing. As always thanks so much for reading!  
**


	8. Ryoma, Ciaossu

**Hikari:vYou have my deepest apology for uploading so late, I was stuck on the plotline, so it took a while! Anyways I change the past a little, you'll see in the story later on and also forgive if I made really horrible writing mistakes! ANyways enjoy!**

* * *

NEXT MORNING, RYOMA'S HOUSE

A cheeky young lad with a death wish trail down the corridors to her beloved sister's room, he quietly push the door open and took a deep breath.

"WAKE UP RYOMA! YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE!"

The young lady who was startled by the sound decided to return her onii-chan's lovely gift, shot up a fearful fist and punched her brother's guts out.

"OUCH! RYO-CHAN THAT HURTS!" The lad screamed in pain

"Well it's your fault for waking me like that! Baka-aniki!" Ryoma shot a dangerous glare at her brother, which means complain-one-more-time-and-die.

"R-right… Well, hurry up! Kyoko told me to wake you up since she knows that you will be late again! She told me that you need to be at school for some club activity, I think the Discipline Committee is it? What is it anyways?" Ryoga picked up her sister.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Ryoma wiggled and kicked and screamed.

"Woa! Calm down! Just want to help you to wake up, anyways what is this Discipline Committee?"

"Arg! It's an organization that is evil and wants to take over the school! Gosh!" The girl kicked Ryoga right in the crotch and pushed him out of her room.

A painful scream is sounded in the Echizen household.

NAMMIMORI MIDDLE SCHOOL

Hibari Kyouya was the first thing Ryoma saw when she entered the school. The head prefect was leaning against the fence while cleaning his tonfa, by the looks of it; he probably found some thugs on the street and decided to 'bite' them to death.

The freshman walked towards to the skylark, hoping he will not ask her to a 'friendly' duel. Hibari examined the girl, making sure she didn't defy the uniform code.

"You are one minute late."

"Well technically you are late, because your feet are not on the school ground." Ryoma challenged the boy.

Hibari glanced down and true to Ryoma's word; he is not on the school ground.

'_The girl has sharp eyes, I'm only a few centimetres off, but she knows.' _Hibari thought

"Well since now you are a member of the discipline committee, you will be patrolling along with the rest of the committee and also this is your new uniform. Remember to put you hair up. Now go, you will be patrolling with Tetsuya." Hibari eyed his second-in-command "Tetsuya give her the uniform."

Ryoma was led by Tetsuya, while they are walking Tetsuya handed Ryoma her uniform.

"Kusakabe-san…"

"Just called me Kusakabe! Echizen-san."

"Kusakabe… Um why do you want to follow Hibari? I mean, no offense, but he is cruel and scary and blood-thirsty, he is more twisted than a vampire. I mean who would say I will bite you to death!" Ryoma looked up at the elder boy.

The boy chuckled in a kind fashion and shuffled the girl's hair playfully. Ryoma on the other hand scowled.

"Sorry, well Kyo-san is a very gentle man actually. He is very kind to young kids and small animals. How do you say it again? A tsundere is it? Anyways, he loves his school very much, though sometimes a bit overboard with the whole loving system. He also cares for his comrade very much, even though he might not show it. He is pretty loyal when he wants to, but gets very violent when he is betrayed. He is also very, well ambitious, if I'm being polite. He likes to challenge people who are stronger than him and will not rest until he beats them. Overall he is an overall protective of his property." Tetsuya smiled gently at the thought. That simple gesture made Ryoma thought of the worst thing she could possibly think.

"Do you like love Hibari?" Ryoma stared at the clearly flushed young man.

"W-what! I don't like Kyo-san, he is just a really good friend and a brother to me!" Tetsuya blushed furiously, clearly embarrassed by the innocent statement.

'_Arg! I read too much yaoi manga!'_ Ryoma, who is also very embarrassed, blushed as well.

"Anyways, most of the rooms and bathrooms are not open, but you can use the Reception Room." The man opened the door and led the young girl in.

Ryoma began to strip off her old uniform and put her new ones on.

'_Well, well. Isn't this my favourite Chibisuke!'_ An old perverted invaded Ryoma's mind.

'_What the! Who the hell are you?'_

'_Aww! *sob* It's so sad, it's only been a few years, you already forgot me Ryo-chan!'_

'_I don't freaking know you!' _Ryoma's temper is rising in a steady pace

'_Oh well~ I'll tell you, I'm…..' _

"Hn"

Ryoma turned around and saw the one man she dreads to see the most. Hibari Kyouya.

"Herbivore, why are you undressed in my office?"

"W-wah" Ryoma looked down, blushed instantly. The girl was only in her underwear.

"Turn around!"

"I will not listen….."

"Turn the fuck around, you perverted outer-space alien (I do not own Kaichou Maid-sama)!" She threw the nearest object into Hibari's face.

Hibari caught the scissors that was thrown at him and left the room.

Ryoma was murmuring over and over again, saying something about pervert, vampire, sick, old man, kill. She quickly dressed just in case someone else comes in. Then she left the room.

Hibari on the other hand was ready to bite the person, who told Ryoma to change in his office. Also something very out of character happened to Hibari, he was blushing furiously. Let me tell you a secret, Hibari never seen a woman's body with so little fabric on before. And yes, he never saw a woman in bikini before.

When Ryoma came, Hibari quickly discipline his emotion and ordered her to go to the front gate with him. The also flowed into the school slowly, one by one, gradually the flow grows bigger and more people got bitten to death by Hibari. There's one boy in particular, that caught Ryoma's attention, a boy with bleached hair that shaped like an octopus. He was somewhat strong, since he was able to block a few of Ryoma's hits, though in the end the lady won.

Morning inspection soon finished, but for Ryoma it has just begun. She was forced to go to the Reception Room and sign papers and document for the committee, mind you she was not only forced to be in the team, she was also forced to be the secretary, which means she has to take in all financial business, paper work, taking notes during the meeting and also accompany the leader on every inspection. It was originally secretary's job, but since no one's willing to do it, the second-in-command took over the job, now Ryoma's here Kususabe no longer has to do the job.

While that was happening, an infant wearing a ridiculous costume could be found outside spying on the teenagers. The baby was fairly cute, if you ignored the extremely dangerous glim in his eyes.

"So this is Vongola Decimo, she looks really fragile, but according to her profile, she has a certain level of martial art skill. She is also an orphan, descendent of Vongola Primo's Lightening guardian, also Primo's nephew, Lampo. She is the closest living heir we can find. Well she will have to do." The baby left the teens.

* * *

**Hikari: I will uploading Who am I really soon, hopefully by the end of the week, anyways remember to review!**


	9. Distrust

Hikari: Soz! I kinda forgot about this fic! Don't worry i WILL GET BACK TO IT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!

* * *

TSUNA'S POV

"Sempai can you please leave alone!" I open the door and shut it as soon as I enter the room

Behind me was a bunch lunatics, I mean _sempai-tachi_. Honestly I don't know what do with them. They keep chasing me around the school and to be honest, I'm kinda pissed.

"BOO!"

"HIEEEEE!" I jump back falling on my butt.

"I gotcha!~" A hyperactive senior jumps out of nowhere.

"Eiji! Gosh, why did you scare me like this!" I give a look to my senior.

"Sorry Tsu-chan, it's just that I really want you to show everybody what you really can do! Maybe then they won't bully you anymore!" Eiji pouts and whimpers at me.

'_He knew about this?' _

"How did you know about this? I never told you about my school life!" I raise my voice at him, I know I sound angry, but I couldn't help. I don't Eiji to think of me as useless as well.

"It really isn't hard when everybody calls Dame-Tsuna, when I first came to visit those girls weren't exactly been friendly either."

"What now? You are going to leave and call me dame like everyone else!" I'm exploding, but I couldn't care less. "I tried really hard making new friends, but one by one they left me because of my reputation. Some only made friend with me, because they admire my dad! Everyone avoided me like flu, I was really afraid of making new friends. I'm scared, I'm afraid nobody would want to be friend with me. Then you came along, you befriended with me and now what you are going to be like the rest and leave me!" I can no longer control my feeling, I starts tearing up and eventually it turns into a full on cry. Until I feel a familiar warmth surrounding me.

Eiji was hugging me with one of his more sincere smile, not saying his other smiles are fake. This smile is just a bit less playful, also makes me feel like I'm closer to him now. Kinda like I have taken off one of his protection. It makes me somewhat really happy.

"Tsu-chan, you know I will never hurt you on purpose. I'm sorry for teasing you." Eiji apologises and gives me a pat on the head.

"Eiji, me too. I'm sorry for not trusting you. Truce?" I give him a small smile and wipe my the tears off my face.

"Truce!" Eiji smiles and glomps on to me.


End file.
